


Honeymoon

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Sam, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Short One Shot, honeymoon in Hawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes you to Hawaii for your honeymoon and your amazed at the sunset, Sam on the other hand is more amazed at you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

"It's beautiful." You said gazing at the grapefruit colored sky, you loved watching the sun set and tonight was no exception, sam had taken you to Hawaii for your honeymoon although you wondered how he managed to round up enough cash to afford such a lavish and expensive trip,every time you ask he would just brush it off saying the both of you deserved a break from the ordinary. Although you didn't tell him, you were growing extremely tired of uncomfortable motel beds and greasy fast food burgers.

"It's nice… I guess. Sam replied as he took your hand in his. You had just took a swim in the ocean a few minutes ago so you were still in your swim attire.

You rolled your eyes."come on sam! Its a Hawaiian sunset… it's magnificent!"

Sam looked down and flashed you a dimpled grin.

"What I meant to say was that…its nothing compared to my lovely wife."

You blushed the two of you had just been married a few days ago so "Mrs. Winchester"was still a new title for you.

"Do you think I'll ever get used to that?"  
You asked as the moose of a man placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.

" I'm sure you will of course its hard for me too I mean first I was your boyfriend and then I became your fiance and now I'm your husband."

A lite blush appeared on Sam's face when he said his new title, you though it was cute that 6'4 Sam Winchester,one of the best hunters you had ever known not to mention one of the sexiest was blushing about something as simple as being your husband.

"Your such a cute moose sam."


End file.
